The Story of Us
by Etre
Summary: (ShikaIno)The story of Ino and Shikamaru. Please R&R. Rating may change in the future.(COMPLETE)
1. He's not back yet

I don't own Naruto, whoever does is doing a great job keeping the story entertaining.

It was about 6:00 in the evening, when Yamanaka Ino finally closed up shop.  She kept looking to the door all day, as if expecting a certain something or someone to walk in.

_He should be back by now.  He's been gone for so long, he should be back._  Ino thought as she placed plastic covers over the flowers in the shop.  She had been watching the shop for the past couple of weeks.  Her mother had surgery on her foot, so all she could do was lie in bed with a cast.  Her father had been in and out, going to missions, and running errands for his wife.

The bell above the door rang, as it swung open.  Ino looked up and saw her friend, Sakura standing by the door with a basket of fruit in her hands.  "Hey Ino-pig, aren't you supposed to be getting home now?"  She said with a smile.  Ino and Sakura had since mended their friendship, ever since the Chuunin exams 12 years ago.  After their fight in the preliminary round of the exam had grown into a mutual respect between the two.  Ino since knew that Sakura was more deserving of Sasuke than she ever will be.  But that never stopped her constant teasing. 

"I'm just closing up, getting ready to go.  What's with the basket, Forehead?" asked Ino.

"They're for your mother, my mom told me to bring it by, and wish her well on her recovery." replied Sakura.

"That was nice of you."  Ino went and took the basket upstairs, a few minutes later, came back down.  She noticed that her long time friend and team mate Chouji was talking to Sakura.

"My mother sends her gratitude.  Hey Chouji, you ready?"  Ino picked up her sweater, and walked toward the two.

When they were outside, Sakura looked at Ino, worry in her eyes.  "Are you okay?  You seem a little distant.  He hasn't come back yet, has he?"

"No.  He should be back at any time.  His mission was supposed to take only a year.  It's been about a year and a month.  Must've taken a little longer"  Ino tried to fight back tears, as she gave her friend a half-hearted smile.  "He's coming.  Naruto-kun and Tsunade-sama expects him back at any moment."  Sakura reassured her as she gave her a hug.  "See you later."  Sakura walked away toward her home.

Chouji finished the bag of chips he was eating, and looked at Ino.  "She's right, he'll be here at any moment.  Come on, it's getting late."  Ino and Chouji started walking to the direction of her home in silence. 

Flasback

"When are you coming back, again?"  Ino asked, hoping to stall a little bit longer.  She hated to know that her boyfriend was going to gone for a year.  Shikamaru looked at her with a look.  She knew that answer to that, she's asked him a hundred times already.

They had been team mates in the beginning.  After he was promoted to Chuunin, she was especially happy for him.  He had always been smart.  Of course, she was little jealous, considering that she was the team leader, she always wanted to be the team leader.  He had beat her to it. 

His first mission was to get Sasuke back.  Shikamaru purposely didn't tell her about it, in fear that she would be too stubborn to talk out of going.  He already imagined the dangers they were going to get into, and he didn't want Ino to get hurt.  He always protected her.  Sure they fought all the time, and she was seen as "troublesome" in his eyes, but he still watched over her.  When the team got back from the mission, it had been hard for Ino.  Neji was in Intensive Care for great loss of blood from his battle.  Kiba had lost a substantial amount too, so he was in the hospital for a week, recovering, with his faithful dog, Akamaru by his side.  Chouji had been worse.  He was in a coma for a month and half.  It was said that he wouldn't make it, and Shikamaru was torn.  He was his best friend.  The moment Chouji woke up, had been a day of joy among the team.

Since then, Team 10 had been training hard.  Shikamaru would be out some days with his father, learning new techniques, or out on a mission. 

Ino and Shikamaru had grown to respect each other more and more.  That respect grew into a fondness they had for each other.  The eventually it grew into a love for one another.

"I have to go now, Ino, I really can't be late."  Shikamaru looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Then leave your pillow here." Ino responded with a sly smile on her face.  "Excuse me?  What do you need my pillow for?"  Confusion had worked it way across the Jounin's face.  "If you leave your pillow, then when you get back, the first thing you want to do is sleep, and you can't sleep without your pillow.  So you'd have to come see me first before you go anywhere else.  I know you so well, if it weren't that way, you'd come see me the next day, not as soon as you got back."  Ino explained.

Shikamaru kissed her gently on her forehead, wrapped her in his arms and held her tight.  They both didn't want to let go, wishing time would just stand still for just one more moment.  He kissed her, and let go.  "I'll be coming back to get another kiss from you, and my pillow."  With that, he was gone.

_You better come back to me, lazy._

End Flashback

"Thank you for walking me to my home, Chouji, you really don't have to go through the trouble."  Ino and Chouji reached the door to her apartment. Ever since Shikamaru had left, Chouji had taken the responsibility of walking Ino to the shop early in the morning, and walking her home in the evening.  Ino argued with him, saying she was a ninja and able to handle herself.  Chouji pointed out, ninja or not, it's not appropriate to let her walk alone so early or so late.  It was his job to watch over her.  Everyday, Ino told him the same thing, but he would not take "no" for an answer.  "My pleasure, it's a good walk.  Take care, I'll see you tomorrow morning."  He waved as Ino walked in her room.

_He's such a good guy._

Chapter 2 Coming.

Please read and review.  Trying to make it enjoyful for all, constructive criticism is always welcomed.  Thanks.


	2. Got something to tell you

Ino closed the door to the two-bedroom apartment she shared with Hinata.  She walked to the kitchen and poured herself a large cup of milk.  She walked to her bedroom, and began to get ready for her shower.

Ino moved out of her parent's home a couple years back.  Her parents objected to it, saying that it was inappropriate for her live on her own, unmarried.  Ino thought she was old and mature enough to take life in her own hands.  She argued that her parents had raised her well, and she would be able to make it on her own.

Hinata moved out because it was part of the change she wanted to undergo.  Her father already saw her as weak successor to the Hyuuga clan.  Since the Chuunin exams years ago, she vowed to make herself stronger physically and mentally.  She always credited to Naruto for helping her see what was inside of her.  Since then, her relationship with Neji was improving.  He helped her train, and she helped him soften up to the brighter side of things.  Hinata has also given up her crush on Naruto, and sees him only as a friend and an admirer.  She also started dating Kiba from her team.  It was weird seeing the two together though.  Kiba, the wild loud-mouth, and Hinata, the soft-spoken reserved one.  But she couldn't be happier.

"Hinata, are you home?"  Ino called.  _That's right, I forgot.  She's at her father's house for the night._  Hinata was with her family celebrating her younger sister's 18th birthday.  She was going to stay the night at her father's estate, and would be returning the next morning.

_I guess it's just me for the night.  Should've rented a movie or something._  Ino got in the shower and leaned her head against the wall.  All she could think about was Shikamaru.  She wished for him to be home.  She missed his touch and his smell.  She even missed the boring nights when he came by and made her play a round Go.  _He really is an old soul._  Ino smiled to herself as she got dressed in her pajamas, and got ready for bed.

Ino stood by the window, looking out to the moon and stars that had covered the night sky.  She made her way to her bed, as she lied there, she hugged her boyfriend's pillow tight.  She could smell his scent on the pillow.  She hugged it tighter.

Flashback

"If you leave your pillow, then when you get back, the first thing you want to do is sleep, and you can't sleep without your pillow.  So you'd have to come see me first before you go anywhere else.  I know you so well, if it weren't that way, you'd come see me the next day, not as soon as you got back."  Ino explained. "Also it smells like you."

"It smells like me?"  Shikamaru gave her a dull and confused look.

"Yeah, it has scent that's yours, and while your gone, this is the closest thing I'll have to you.  That and our picture.  I'm really going to miss you" Ino said with tears in her eyes.

End Flashback

Ino picked up the picture frames that stood on the night stand.  One was the picture of the InoShikaCho team when they were 12 years old.  The beginning of their friendship.  The second was a picture of Shikamaru and Ino at the festival of Konoha a month before he left.  As she looked at the pictures, she realized that Shikamaru had the same bored look on his face in both pictures. _You really don't change.  You'll always rather look at the clouds all day than spend one minute with a happy grin on your face, you lazy bum.  Everything is just so 'troublesome' to you._  Ino couldn't help but smile.

_You are definitely taking too long on your mission. You should've been back by now.  I hope everything is okay, and your safe._  As Ino hugged the pillow, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

Meanwhile

Tsunade was up to her neck in paperwork.  She disliked doing it, but she knew she had to do it.  She'd have given the job to Naruto, the Sixth Hokage, but she knew it would never have gotten done.

Tsunade gave the title of Sixth Hokage to Naruto about a year ago.  He really had grown up fine young man with everything to offer to the village he loved most.  Naruto has certainly sacrificed a lot for it, and has protected it and his friends since the beginning.  He deserved it through his hard work and dedication and love.

_Damn, I'm so tired._  Just then a door opened at Shizune came in looking half asleep, but she had a small smile on her face.  "Got something you want to know…"

Ino wasn't a light sleeper, nor was she a deep sleeper.  But a few hours later, she did notice a cool breeze from the window.  She welcomed it by kicking her blanket off her.  She figured she must've left it open, and was too tired to wake up and close it.

Chapter 3 Coming.    I know they're looking short, they'll get longer I promise.  Please R&R.


	3. The morning after

Shikamaru climbed through the window as silent as he possibly could.  He didn't want to wake up Ino.  Sure, he could've knocked at the front door, but he didn't want to wake up Hinata either.  He just about made it when his foot got stuck on the ledge, and tripped, knocking him into the dresser.  He stood still, with his eyes shut, and stopped breathing.  He really didn't want to wake up Ino.  She would have his head for waking her up and scaring her to death in the middle of the night, no matter how happy she would be to see him.

When he saw that Ino made no movement to waking up, he walked towards the bed.  The moon lit up the room enough for him to see her lying peacefully asleep, with the bed sheets tangled in her legs.  As he moved closer, he saw that she was hugging his pillow tightly and her face almost buried in it.  His heart melted watching the moonlight shine on her face.  Shikamaru wanted to touch her and wake her up and kiss her, and tell her that he was home, and he missed her. 

_But first, I really need a shower.  I really stink._  He walked into her bathroom, trying not to make a sound.  Quietly closing the door turned on the light and ran a bath.  A shower would be much too noisy to wake her up.  He felt so clean and refreshed as he washed his hair and his face. 

He walked out of the bathroom to Ino's dresser.  He rummaged through the drawers, looking for clothes he knew he had left there.  He finally came up with a pair of shorts and a shirt.  Shikamaru then walked to the window, stretched and yawn, and looked at the stars.  _It's so good to be back._

He knelt down toward Ino, and brushed a strand of her blonde hair away from her face.  Ino's eyes twitched, and opened her eyes.  She looked for a couple seconds before going back to sleep.

_Must've been a dream, I could've sworn I saw Shikamaru was standing in front of me._  Ino smiled, and rolled over in her bed. _Wait a minute, that was much too real for it to be a dream.  Too real._  With a jerk, Ino turned back around and sat up, looking at Shikamaru in the eyes.

"Shikamaru-kun, you're here, you're home.  When did get home?  How'd you get in?"  Ino wrapped his neck with his arms and kissed him on his lips and all over his face.  "Oh my god, I missed you so much.  Where have you been?  What took you so long to get here.  You were supposed to be back a month ago.  What's the deal with that?"

"Oi, Ino, I just got here. Calm down.  Geez, give me a break." Shikamaru held her in her arms.  Ino squeezed as hard as she could, not wanting to let go.  "Ino! Wait! OWWW!"  Ino quickly let go and looked at him with concern.  "My ribs are badly bruised, but I'll be alright, just don't hold me so tight."

"I'm so sorry.  What happened?"

"We were attacked not too long ago.  It's okay, though, I'm healing."

"When did you get back?"

"A little while ago, I didn't want to wake up just yet, so I went and took a bath."

"You haven't been home to see your parents yet?"

"No, I came for my pillow." Shikamaru gave Ino an evil grin, as she grabbed the pillow and swatted him.

The Next Morning

Ino woke up with the biggest smile on her face.  She still couldn't believe he had come home about 4 hours ago.  The sun was starting to come up, and Ino was already showered and dressed, ready for the day ahead of her.  She wanted so badly to wake Shikamaru up, but she decided that it was better that he slept in, then later he could go see Tsunade-sama and Naruto.

She walked to the kitchen and made herself a quick breakfast, and was just about to leave when she remembered that Hinata wasn't home yet.  _I'll leave her a note.  That way she won't be too surprised when she sees Shikamaru here._

Ino grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and began writing her note:

_Hinata,_

_Shikamaru came home last night.  He's asleep in the room.  I'll be back around 1:00 with some lunch._

_--Ino_

With that, Ino walked out and locked the door.  As she was going down the stairs, she saw Chouji coming up.  "Good morning, Chouji.  Guess what?"  He just looked at her, eating his morning bag of chips.  "Shikamaru came home last night, he's asleep in the room.  Isn't that great?!"  Ino jumped on Chouji, giving him the biggest hug. 

"That's great, can I see him?  Did you guys…  you know?"  Chouji winked at her and gave her an evil smile.  Ino slapped him playfully on his arm.

"Of course not.  Besides he passed out asleep last night.  Later when he gets up, he's going to see Tsunade-sama and Naruto about his mission, then he's probably going to see his parents.  He might be stopping by your place later."

Ino and Chouji walked down the street, stopping by the Ichiraku's so Ino can by Chouji some ramen.  That was a way Ino repaid Chouji for waking up so early and walking her to the flower shop. "Now that Shikamaru is back, he can treat me to some barbeque as a thank you for taking care of you."  Chouji's eyes lit up as he thought of his idea. _Mmm… Barbeque._

When they reached the shop, Ino thanked her friend, and went inside and up the stairs to see her mother.  Mrs. Yamanaka was already up, and reading her book when Ino walked in.  "Good morning, sweetie, you look extra happy this morning."  She put the book down and kissed Ino on her forehead.  "Yeah, Shikamaru came home last night, he stopped by to see."

"You mean he stayed the night to see you?"  Her mother gave her a disapproving look.  As much as she loved Shikamaru, and the thought of him being her only daughter's boyfriend, she still didn't approve that he would visit her for alone in her apartment.

"Mom, it's not like that.  Really.  He came by to see me.  Leave it alone."  Ino gave her mother a kiss, and went downstairs to open the shop.

Back at the house

Hinata walked inside her home, it was close to noon.  She was supposed to go have lunch with Kiba today, so she wanted to shower and be ready by the time he got there.  She walked to the fridge to grab some juice, when she noticed the note the that Ino had left for her.

_Oh how nice, he came home.  I should fix him a little something to eat before Ino gets back._  As she pulled some eggs out of the fridge, Shikamaru walked in.  "Oh, good morning, Shikamaru.  I'm glad you made it home safe."

"Morning, good to see you too."  He yawned and stretched as he sat down at the kitchen table.

Just then there was a knock on the door.  Hinata went to answer it, and let Kiba in.

"Well, look who it is.  Shikamaru, good to see that you finally made it back in one piece.  Must've been one hell of a mission, huh?"  Kiba went and smacked him on the back.

"You're so troublesome, you know that?"  Shikamaru gave him a frown with sleepy looking face.  Inside, he was kind of glad to see him.

Hinata made him an egg sandwich with some orange juice, and he quickly ate it.  "Ino said she'll be home at around 1:00."  Shikamaru just nodded and thanked her.  He got up and went to Ino's bathroom to take a shower.

To the shop

"Bye Mom, Sakura's here, I'll see you tomorrow."  Ino yelled to her mother from the bottom of the stairs.

"You know, I told you that'd he come back.  I'm happy for you, Ino-pig."  Sakura gave her friend a hug.  Some afternoons, Sakura would come and take the afternoon shift working at the shop so Ino could go train or run some errands.  Ino had planned to go training today, but she wanted to stop by the house first to see Shikamaru, and then she'd be off to meet with Asuma and Ten-Ten.  She was finally promoted to Chuunin a few years back with Sakura, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Lee, and Chouji.  Since then, she had wanted to become stronger so that she would be promoted to Jounin quicker.

"I have to run, see you later, Fore-head."  Ino ran outside and to her home.

Home

"Hey, you're up."  Said Ino as she walked in her room.  Shikamaru was gathering his clothes and his belongings so that he can get ready to leave.

"Yeah.  I have to go see Tsunade-sama and Naruto and give them the mission report."  Shikamaru replied.  "I ate, Hinata made me a small lunch.  She told me you were coming back."

"That's good."  Ino went to give him a hug and kiss.  "I'm about to go meet up with Asuma-sensei and Ten-Ten in a few.  I'll be out training, that'll give you some time to see them, Chouji, and your parents."  She stared at him as he walked about the room, picking up his clothes.  When he was done, he stood in front of Ino, and pulled her into a hug.  "Geez, I missed you."  He said kissing her on her neck.  "I'll see you later."

Ino smiled to herself.  Then she left to get started on her training

Meeting with the Hokage

"Well, tell us what's going on, and what's going to happen."  Tsunage took her seat next to Naruto.

Shikamaru sighed, then he began to explain to her the situation.


	4. Time to Reflect

Shikamaru laid out in the open field, staring up at the clouds, his favorite past time.  It was moments like these that he just didn't care about the complex things (not that he ever really did), but he thought about the time that he had.  It has been quite some time since he was able to just lie down and look to the sky, and not worry about what was going to happen.

To him, the sky seemed to have the answers to the questions individuals had.  Sometimes even life's important questions.  By simply taking the time, and looking to the clouds, the shapes they formed, the way they moved, one's questions were answered.  Sometimes, the answer was to lie back and enjoy the beauty of the world within the skies.  That's probably the reason that Shikamaru loved this past time.

====Earlier That Day====

"Thanks for treating me to barbeque, Shikamaru.  It's great to have you back!"  Chouji was stuffing himself with pork, barely able to take a breath as he ate.

"You haven't changed, you still eat so much.  I'm not going to be surprised if you have to go the hospital, like that one time." Shikamaru eyed him as he took one piece of pork, and slowly ate it.  "But I have to admit, you look a little thinner."

"Yeah, I've been walking Ino to and from the shop since you've been gone.  It was good exercise. That, and Asuma had been training us harder since we've been promoted."

"Yeah, thanks for that, Chouji.  I really appreciate you watching over her while I was away."

"She's my friend and team mate, too, you know.  And it was only right that I do."

"You're a good guy."

"Are you going to finish that?"  Chouji picked up the last piece of barbeque from Shikamaru's plate and finished it.  He just looked at him, rolled his eyes, and shook his head.  _Really haven't changed that much._

===In the fields===

Naruto and Sakura sat down on the bench, enjoying a bowl of ramen for dinner.  She had finished closing up the flower shop, and went to meet Naruto. 

Sakura noticed that Naruto had been a little distant that day.  _Being Hokage must really be wearing him out.  He has so much on his mind, it's a surprise that he's even sitting here having dinner with me._  Sakura thought, looking at her boyfriend, and moved a little closer to him. 

Ever since he brought back Sasuke from that mission, everything had been so different.  Sasuke had been a lot more different.  He was in confinement for quite some time.  Tsunade often let Sakura go in to visit him, thinking that she might be able to save him from the darkness and power he was so desperately searching for.  He was angry and had a deathly silence to him

Flashback 

"Sasuke-kun."

"…"

"Sasuke-kun.  Why did you leave?  Was it worth it?"

"…"

"I'm scared.  I wanted you to stay here.  Stay with me.  Maybe even without me, I don't care, just as long as you stayed."

"…"

"Why can't you see that you have friends here.  You have people that care.  You know that you have people here that do.  You know that I do.  That should've been enough.  But you left anyway.  I made Naruto promise to bring you back, and he said he would, and he did.  You should be grateful, at least, that he saved you from a life of darkness.  And for what?  To kill your brother?  To be Orochimaru's slave?  Answer me, damn it!"

"…You really are annoying…"

"I may be annoying, but at least I know a good thing when it's right in front of me."

"Don't be naïve.  You've always been weak.  You don't understand anything but how to blow-dry your hair."

"You're wrong."

"Naruto should've just let me go.  I have a higher purpose.  I needed more power, even if that meant getting it from somewhere that was forbidden."

"You're sad."

"You're nothing.  You will always be weak.  You care too much and forgive so easily.  You haven't stepped into my shoes, not once.  That will be your downfall, Sakura.  Your weakness will be your downfall."

"…"

"Leave."

End Flashback 

Ever since Sakura ran out that night, she had always had a feeling of fear and concern when she thought about Sasuke.  She would always care about him; he would always have that small space in her out.  He was her first crush, and he was someone she came to admire through his strengths and determination.  She had always respected him, knowing that she may never have the chance to be with him. 

Sakura vowed to be nicer to Naruto.  He made her a promise, and he kept it.  He knew that even though he had no chance with her, he was still going to make her happy.  They became good friends, and often trained together without their sensei, Kakashi.  Eventually they grew closer.  Naruto had always liked her it was always obvious.  Sakura opened her heart to Naruto, and stayed with him. 

His dream finally came true, and Tsunade-sama named Naruto the Sixth Hokage alongside her.  He still kept Sakura by his side, and she happily stayed.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?"  Sakura put her head on his shoulder. 

"Nothing, I'm okay.  Just thinking about the mission that Shikamaru and the others reported."  Naruto sighed as he finished the last of his meal.

"Is it something we should all worry about?"  She looked to his eyes.

"Don't think too much about it.  I can't tell about it, anyway."  He kissed her on her forehead.

"It's like that, then?"

"No, just don't want to give you wrinkles and gray hair if you get worried.  Then you'll be asking Tsunade her secret for looking so young."  Naruto said playfully.  He knew what was going to happen, so he jumped off the bench and ran.

"You are such an ass."

"Yeah, you love me."

"Nothing to do with anything."

As they stood there holding each other, Naruto looked up to the sky.  The first star was starting to peek through the sunset.

_She doesn't need to know that Sasuke broke out and ran away again over a year ago.  If she knew, she would only run after him, and her fear of him would kill her.  And she doesn't need know what was going on since his escape.  That would only worry her more._  Naruto held her tighter, and they began walking her home.

===Meanwhile at the Hokage's place===

"When is it all going down?"

"In a few days.  I've assembled a team."

"You want Naruto to go, don't you?"

"He's our best bet."

"What's the plan?"

I hope you guys are enjoying my story.  Will update as soon as I can.


	5. The Night Before

These new chapters are coming up quick… Hope you have been enjoying them.

* * *

"Shikamaru-kun! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" Ino screamed as she opened her door. Shikamaru shrugged and walked through the door.

"What? Are you not going to say anything?" She pushed him around until he was facing her. "What's with you?" He just gave her a disgruntled look before turning back around and walked to the living room.

"…Troublesome…" He muttered inaudibly as he sat down on the couch. Ino walked up and started poking at him. He looked at her; he was getting annoyed.

"What's going on?" Ino saw that he had something on his mind. He was acting weird. He was usually like that, but right now; there was definitely something out of character. She had a bad feeling all day that something big and horrible was going to happen. "What's wrong?"

Shikamaru let out a sigh. He searched in his mind for the right words. He had something really important to tell her, but he didn't want her to worry. He didn't want her to be hurt. After thinking for a while, he realized that no matter what he'd say, Ino was going to be upset.

"Ino. Come here. Sit with me." Ino sat down, held his hand, and put her head on his shoulder. Now she was getting worried. She could feel her heart do a jump. _Something is wrong._ Ino couldn't help but think that she was about to receive some bad news. A cold shiver took over her body.

Shikamaru took his free hand and touched Ino's face. He pushed her chin up so that they were looking into each other's eyes. _She's so beautiful. I don't want anything to happen to her. I would never forgive myself if something bad happened._ He could feel the butterflies in his stomach. He felt a little dazed, a little confused. He wanted time to stop at this very moment. He wanted it to last forever. Not wanting to think about the future that was laid before him. All that mattered to him at this right now was Yamanaka Ino. The very person he loved more than anything. More than his love for cloud-watching. More than his love for Go. More than his own life.

_Ino…_

Ino looked at him. She was trying to figure him out. Trying to figure out what was going on in his mind. He was far too intelligent for his own good. He was simple-minded, yet complex. But then again, he was complex-minded, yet simple. This was the very man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She was sure of it. He was the man she wanted to give herself to. She was sure of it. She understood the job of being a Jounin. The missions he had to go to. The dangers he had to endure. The dangers he had to endure for him and his friends. Possibilities that he may never come back; possibilities of death. She understood that. Thinking about it, breaks her heart. But that's what he wanted to do. He chose this life willingly. He could've turned it down and stayed a Chuunin, but he chose the promotion, and she understood and accepted his fate.

_Shikamaru…_

As she looked in his eyes, she saw anger, and hurt, but mostly, she saw sadness.

"I have another mission."

"What? You just got back a few days ago!"

"I know."

"So, turn it down. Tell them to give you a break. Tell them you won't accept"

"Ino, you know it doesn't work that way."

Ino sighed. "When?"

"Tomorrow, me and the rest of the group are leaving."

"Where?"

"I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters."

"Both."

"… I have a bad feeling."

"Ino…"

"Who else is going?"

"As far as I know, me, Naruto, Lee, Neji, Shino, Kiba, and a few others."

"Naruto? How big is this mission that it requires the Sixth Hokage to go?"

"He volunteered."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know. Nothing is for sure right now. All I know is from the briefing."

Ino's eyes started to well up. She looked out the window. The moon was shining brightly. She could hear the chirping of the crickets outside. There was some laughter coming from the bar down the street as drunken men enjoyed themselves without a care in the world. The lights that illuminated the lamps lined across the city set a peaceful aura. She looked to the floor then around the room, as if expecting something to tell her that she was dreaming, that he was just joking. The tension in the room proved otherwise.

_Something is not right. I have a bad feeling about this._ A cold shiver took hold of her body once again. She held on Shikamaru tighter. She felt a lump in her throat. She tried hard to swallow it, but she had no luck.

"Ino. There's a big chance that I might not come back. The possibilities are looking slim. I want you to be prepared." Shikamaru voice sounded as if he, too, were about to cry. _Damn it! Why me? Why do I have to go to this stupid mission? Why does that Uchiha bastard have to be so selfish? He's hurting everyone around us._ Shikamaru let go of Ino and put his face in his hands. With his eyes closed, he tried to calm his breathing.

_The chances of me coming back are so slim. With Orochimaru by Sasuke's side, we definitely might not make it. The Third barely took him down, only injuring him enough, and he died in the process. What makes Tsunade-sama and Naruto think that we would be okay? Wait. Naruto doesn't even think our chances good. Sasuke has grown much more stronger, maybe more than Naruto._

Shikamaru walked to Ino's bedroom. Her window, he thought, had the best view of the village. He stood there thinking about the next day. He felt Ino's arms wrap around his body. She held him tightly. He gave her a small smile and kissed her on her forehead. "What time are you leaving?" she asked. "Before sunrise."

He turned around and held her close. They kissed for a long while. After parting, she looked straight in his eyes.

"Leave your pillow with me."

With that, he hugged her tighter, and kissed her more passionately. He kissed her on the neck as they slowly made their way to her bed.

He kissed her behind her ears. He removed the tie that held her hair up, letting it fall around her pillow. He kissed her down her neck to her shoulders. He kissed her on her chin, making his way to her collarbone.

She let him have her for the first time as they made love.

===The Next Morning Before Sunrise===

Shikamaru knelt down by Ino's bed. She was peacefully asleep. He saw the tears that had stained her cheeks. His heart felt crushed and he felt a lump in his throat. He moved her hair away from her face. He stood up, grabbed his belongings and walked to the open window. Just before he stepped out, he turned around to take one last look at his love. _I love you._ With that, he was gone.

Ino felt a cool breeze. She pulled the covers closer to her body. She opened her eyes, and looked to the empty side of her bed, where her boyfriend was just hours ago. She felt a piece of heart missing. She had a horrible feeling. Tears rolled down her face.

_Nara Shikamaru, you better come back to me._

* * *

I really liked this chapter. I don't care what you think; it was good. R & R please!!


	6. Time to Go

Shikamaru walked with his head down as he approached the front gate of the village of Konoha. When he looked up he was surprised to see that Naruto was already there. "Hey."

"Hey." Naruto replied. He didn't sound as excited as he should be, but he sounded ready for the adventure. "You ready for the mission?" Shikamaru looked at him, then around the area. "No. It's too troublesome to even think of doing it."

"I know what you mean." Naruto looked far out into the distance. Then he sighed.

"Sakura didn't take the news too well either, I see."

"Well, there was some crying. She cried. She overheard a conversation me and Tsunade had."

"Oh. So she knows the whole deal, huh?"

"Yeah. She was pissed. Really pissed. Then she cried some more."

"You know how she feels about that bastard."

"She's more scared of what he's capable of. No doubt that he's grown a lot stronger than the last time we faced him."

"She has every right to be angry, I suppose. Probably feels betrayed."

"I told her about our chances of coming home. She didn't want to hear it. Then she begged to come along."

"How'd that go?"

"It was hard. This is hard. All I can think about now is getting back to her."

"I know what you mean."

"Ino?"

"Yeah."

"I left Hinata crying in her sleep." Naruto and Shikamaru looked up to see Kiba walking towards them. Shino, Lee, and Neji came from the other direction. They all looked like they haven't slept all night. They can all sense the fear within each other. "Where are the others?" Lee looked around, looking a little confused.

"Tsunade and I decided it be best if they stayed around the perimeter of the village. Making sure everyone stays safe, and not to alarm anyone of what's going on."

There was an awkward silence that fell in the group. Everyone was looking at each other, then they started walking out into the forest without looking back.

Just then Kiba stopped, and when the group noticed, they stopped as well, looking at him. "You know what?" Kiba smiled. "I know one thing. This mission could cause a war between the villages. Not a small, minute war, but one like no one has seen in years. This is going to be a Survival-of-the-Fittest mission. If we lose, there's going to be a ton of elite ninjas raiding this town. Yeah, I know the chances of us coming home aren't looking good right now, but I do know one thing. I'd be damned if I let that Uchiha bastard intimidate me and ruin our chances to get back home to the ones we love."

"The love for our family, friends, and this village is greater than any hate and power Sasuke and Orochimaru has." Shino spoke with confidence.

"I don't know about you, but I'm coming home. A ninja isn't supposed to wear their emotions on their sleeve. We have a job to do." Kiba finished his statement with his fist in the air.

The group fell silent, as if letting that speech sink in. _They're completely right._

"Yeah! Let's go kick some ass and drag that Sasuke-bastard back here!" Naruto took off running in the direction of the woods and everyone followed after him. They had a long way to go to reach their destination.

===Later that morning===

Ino woke up to the sound of hard knocking on her bedroom door. "Coming. I'm coming." She quickly got up and put some clothes on. She glanced in the mirror and fixed her hair. When she opened the door, she wasn't surprised to see her friends, Sakura and Hinata standing in the doorway. They both looked like they have been crying all night. Without a word, Ino pulled them both into a hug.

Naruto and the rest of the group stopped sometime after noon to have lunch and to rest. They had traveled a good distance; they deserved to sit down for a few minutes. Shikamaru took the time to lie down in the soft grass. He put his arms behind his head and looked up to the sky. The clouds looked nice today. A cool breeze washed through his face as he closed his eyes. _Ino. I'm coming home to you no matter what._

"We need a plan before we go any further into the woods." The grouped all looked onto Shikamaru. He just sighed and mumbled his infamous words, "This is so troublesome."

=======

"He told me the chances of coming back weren't so great." Hinata kept crying into her hands.

"Yeah, Naruto told me that too."

"Well, Shikamaru failed to tell me about the Sasuke part. He should've told me!"

"He couldn't tell you. No one was supposed to know. I just happen to overhear that conversation." Sakura now looked angry. "I'm getting something to drink." She walked out of the room.

Hinata was still crying. "Hinata. He'll come back. They all will. Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, and of course Kiba. You'll see. They're all coming back."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because. We know them. And they came back the last night. Some hurt, but they still came back alive." Ino was trying really hard to reassure her friend and roommate. Inside, even she was feeling skeptical. She wanted to believe her own words, but her same bad feeling was keeping her from it. "All we can do now is wait and when they get back, never let them go."

Sakura came back in with a tray with three large glasses of orange juice and sandwiches. When Sakura gets mad, she has to keep herself busy. She was trying hard to keep herself from throwing the tray across the room and screaming. In the end, she knew that would accomplish nothing. "You know what? We can't sit here and feel sad and sorry for ourselves. We have to get our minds off them for a while. All we can do now is pray that they get back soon and safely. Let's go do something."

With that, Hinata and Ino looked at each other. This was probably the best idea they heard so far. They got up and got dressed. In fifteen minutes they walked out the door, not knowing where they going to go, they just walked.

_That's odd._ Ino thought to herself. _Chouji usually meets me in the morning. But then again, he probably didn't know that Shikamaru left either. But he would've told him, wouldn't he?_

=======

Shikamaru couldn't help but have a feeling of nostalgia as they walked through the forest. They were in the exact formation as they were on their first mission together, but this time it was without Chouji, and Kiba and Shino were added to the group. The dangers were greater this time. The four ninjas they have faced in the past were tough. Tough enough to put three ninjas in the hospital. Whatever dangers they would encounter would be a lot tougher.

And as luck would have it, a group of Sound ninjas appeared in front of the group.


	7. We Are Still Ninjas

Ino took a walk around the village. She eventually stopped at the front of her family's flower shop. After thinking about it for a few minutes, she eventually walked in through the back door. The store was closed today because it was Sunday, and there is usually no business on this day. Ino walked up the stairs and opened the door to her parent's bedroom. She was surprised to see her mother was standing up by herself and making her way to the bathroom. "Mom! What are you doing? You're supposed to be in bed, resting. What are you doing up?" Mrs. Yamanaka was startled at the sudden outburst behind her, and when she saw that it was her daughter, she let out a loud sigh. "What is wrong with you, child? You scared me half to death. The doctor says it's okay for me to walk short distances like the bathroom. I'm going back to the bed as soon as I'm done, okay? Geez." She made her way to the bathroom, and closed the door.

Ino sat down on her mother's bed waiting for her to come out. _Why did I come here? To see your mother, idiot. I know that, but I always see her when I come in to work. Maybe I just need to be around my family right now. I need some advice._

Ino heard the toilet flush. As she looked up, the door opened and her mother was slowly making her way back her bed. Ino got up and carefully helped her make her way across the room.

"What brings you here today, anyway? I'd think you'd be out with Shikamaru or Sakura, maybe even shopping or something." Mrs. Yamanaka pulled the covers up and took out her magazine and started to flip through the pages. When she looked up, she saw that her daughter had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong, honey? Are you okay?"

"Shikamaru went on another mission. He says he may not come back. He went with Kiba and Naruto and some other people. I'm scared. I don't know what to do." Ino hugged her mother as she cried into her shoulder.

"Calm down, sweetheart. It's okay."

"It's not okay. It's all because of S…" Ino stopped herself. She wasn't supposed to tell anyone the details of the missions. Sakura wasn't even to suppose to tell her or Hinata, because she wasn't even supposed to know. Their job was to keep things low key and not cause any alarm within the village.

"Stupid Hokages gave them a dangerous mission." _Whew. Just a little bit too close there._

"What's the mission?" Ino's mother asked, patting her on the back and smoothing her hair on her back.

"I don't know the details. All I know is that it's dangerous, small chance of coming back, and I have a bad feeling about it. How did you deal with it when Dad left on his missions, Mom?"

"Honey. I know it's hard. I can understand better than anyone. I've spent my nights crying and praying, hoping he'd come back safe. You and I both know the risks in being a ninja. All we can do know for our loved ones and friends is pray. They're going to come back. And if I'm right about that man of yours, he's coming back to you in no time."

"Thanks, Mom. That's what I needed to hear. I just got really worried."

"It's understandable. I know how you feel. Go out, go do something. You should go train. You are a ninja after all. One of these days, I pray not soon, you might have one of those missions, so you need to be prepared."

_She's right. I'm a ninja, too. It's doing me no good if I walk around and cry about Shikamaru being gone. He wouldn't cry if I had a dangerous mission. At least I don't think he would. I have to be the strong ninja I train myself to be, and be strong for him, too._

Ino stayed with her mother a while longer, looking through different magazines and looking around the shop. After she fixed her mother something to eat, she had calmed down and collected herself. She walked out of the store and made her way to her training spot.

When Ino got the area, she noticed that someone had been there. There had been markings on the trees and weapons thrown around. She heard rustling coming from behind her. Ino got into her stance and brought her guard up, ready to take on whoever was coming out.

Just then Hinata came out with Sakura. They both looked worn out from extensive training. Hinata had her jacket off and slung over her shoulder. Sakura's hair was out of place and she looked as if she'd been running and jumping around. They both had scrapes and bruises forming on their legs and theirs arms.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Training." Hinata told her as she picked up her kunai embedded into the tree.

Sakura started picking up her shurikens and smiled at Ino. "Figured since the boys are gone, we can still train without them."

"If something were to happen, at least we'd be ready." The three girls walked toward each other. "We are Chuunin ninjas, after all. We aren't supposed to be weak."

In silent agreement, the girls started training together, throwing their kunais and their shurikens at targets. Each practicing and trying to master their new techniques they've learned throughout the years. Little did they know that someone was watching them from a distance.

This was short, I apologize. I'm adding the next chapter to it, too. Just couldn't add it to this one, it would throw it off.


	8. First Battle Commences

**I don't know any cool names to name people, and I'm not going to pretend that I do, so just bear with me as I write this. It is 3am and I'm trying to make this as interesting as possible before I go to bed and try to fall asleep.**

* * *

"Well, this is definitely troublesome."

There was a group of five Sound ninjas standing before the group. Each had a smug smile on their faces. "Look what we have here. A group of small children out to play." Naruto twitched. "What's that? Did I say something wrong?"

"What are you doing here? Where's Sasuke?" Naruto looked as if he was going to pounce on them. Neji and Lee held him back. It would be no good to the team if he just started attacking offensively.

"Doesn't matter to you now, do it? Orders are to wipe you out." One of the Sounds replied as he took a step forward.

Just then, there was a noise behind the hero group, and as they looked behind them, Shino had taken out an enemy that had snuck up behind them. In a matter of seconds, bugs seem to appear from different directions and covered the ninja's body. He let out a bloodcurdling scream as the dark insects overtook him. The other Sounds moved to attack them while their guard was down, but found that they weren't able to go anywhere.

"Useless trying to move now. Shadow Limit won't allow you to unless I do." Shikamaru looked to them as a small smile crept up the corners of his mouth. As the bugs moved away from the defeated ninja, he looked twisted and was twitching. The bugs had completely consumed the man's Chakra, and made their way into his mouth, causing him to choke to death. "It's a good try to have someone sneak and attack us from behind, but please, don't underestimate us."

Shikamaru could feel the shadow bind wearing down, and he cursed under his breath. Over the years he learned to prolong the duration of the technique, but only ten minutes longer. Just as it died out, Neji had thrown the fallen enemy to their group, causing them to fall backwards. A few were able to get up in time and defend themselves as Lee and Kiba attacked.

Lee was able to get close to one Sound and engage him in close-combat fighting, not allowing him the chance to form seals and use techniques against the young Chuunin. The ninja caught on quickly to what he was doing, and knew it was useless to try and defeat him long-range. The ninja served a blow to Lee's abdomen, and sent him flying backwards against a tree. Lee quickly jumped up, clutching his side, ran and continued trying to fight, ignoring the pain. _This guy hits hard._

Kiba and Akamaru were prancing around the second Sound like two vicious dogs. A lot of their moves were countered with Reverse attacks and Replacement techniques. It was slowing them down, their stamina running low. Then suddenly, the ninja picked up the dog and threw it hard against another tree. Akamaru let out loud yelp. "Akamaru! Damn it!"

Naruto and Neji were also having a hard time with their enemies. Naruto's Combo move was having some effect on damaging the third Sound, but it wasn't enough. Even his Mass Shadow Replication was proving to be useless. Neji's Byukagan wasn't helping him either. The fourth Sound ninja was attacking him continuously at his blind spot, not giving him enough chance to defend.

Shino and Shikamaru were having a little bit of luck on the last Sound ninja. Since Shikamaru isn't keen on close combat, and his skills excelled mostly in the shadows, it was useless to fight alone. Shino had his bugs, but was having a hard time catching him in a good position. Shikamaru was able to lure the Sound against a large tree and used whatever was left of his Chakra to bind him. Shino had his bugs attack and hold the enemy, much like what happened to the first guy. "Geez. These guys don't play nice at all." Shikamaru and Shino ran to help the rest of the group.

As they reached the rest of the group, Kiba, Neji, Lee, and Naruto were hit against another tree at the same time. "Something's up. Our attacks aren't fazing these guys. We're just getting the crap kicked out of us." Naruto wiped the trickle of blood from his mouth.

The four remaining Sound ninjas ran towards them, and as they reached to them, the fallen group had jumped high into the trees. Lee was still holding his abdomen, and Neji took out a shuriken that had made its way into his left shoulder from his fight. "They're not even worn out, yet."

"The only way is holding them, then attacking. These guys have a sick way of fighting." Shikamaru said as he and Shino joined the rest of the team. "I can't use my shadow, I don't have enough stamina to do it. I don't think Shino has any more bugs left in his body to take on four guys. We need a new plan."

Five minutes later, Kiba jumped from the tree to the ground. He spotted his dog on the other side of the field. He looked around and saw the ninjas weren't anywhere around. "Hey, I think they're gone! They must've run away!" Kiba yelled, and then he made a dash to his fallen friend. He grabbed Akamaru and started running back. Just when he got to the middle of the field, the last four ninjas came out from all the directions. Kiba jumped high into the trees, and Neji claimed his spot. "What the…" Before the Sounds could react to what just happened, Neji did his Whirlwind move, stunning them into different directions. Lee came from behind a large boulder, and threw one of them across the field, hitting the other ninja. Naruto had done the same to the remaining two. As the ninjas tried to get up, they were quickly fatally wounded as four shurikens took hold of their throats, thrown by Shikamaru.

Shino and Shikamaru jumped down from their location and joined the rest of the group. "Man, that was too troublesome. I don't think I'll ever get used to killing people, but I'd rather it be they than me. I say we sit here and make camp for a while. We need to rest up, just in case we have fight again. We still have a long way to go." Shikamaru sat down on the floor, stared up to the sky and clouds. _I can see the slim chances working. This is going to be one long mission. _He started unpacking his things; the others followed, cleaning up the mess and made camp.

**

* * *

**

**I don't know how I got this part of the story done, but as I'm reading it, it sounds good to me. I hope you like it. Please R & R, let me know what you think.**


	9. The Cool Breeze Against her Face

**Thanks you guys for the reviews. The fight scene in the previous chapter was hard for me to write, but with the right music and imagination, I think I got it to work good. Thanks ShikaIno for the support, I'm glad you liked it. Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Everyone, please Read and Review, helps me a lot when I'm writing!!**

* * *

Six months had passed since Shikamaru's team left on their quest to find Sasuke. There had been no word from Tsunade of their safety or their progression. All that was left for the girls was their heart-full hope for their loved ones return.

Since then, Chouji had a mission of his own. Every morning he would go to the outskirts of the village and help keep an eye out of possible attacks. It had been hard at first. Waking up before the sunrise to meet the rest of his team at the village gates. Some days he would encounter an enemy, whether it be from the Sound or group of bandits. Sometimes, he would find himself fighting with his life.

Things also got hard for the villagers. Three months after the team's departure, there had been a series of small, nightly raids from the Village of the Sound. As suddenly as it happened, it had stopped, and things were back to its peaceful state. To most, it was a sign of good hope. Some were still skeptical, expecting a big planned attack on their village. They had boarded up their windows and kept supply of food ready in case of an evacuation. Because of their paranoia, the food supply in the stores had been running low. Three months later, there still haven't been any raids, and Tsunade's word that everything were under control and there weren't going to be any more troubles for a while helped calm the nerves of the people.

Ino was still a little doubtful. She still had the same feelings that something was wrong. Every morning, before she got ready for the day, she would stand by her window and watch the clouds go by. She would then leave and head to the flower shop and help her mother, who was now fully recovered from her surgery. Later, she met with Asuma or the girls for the day's training. At night, before she went to bed, she would stand and watch the stars and moon. _He's coming home soon._ She would think to herself. She would climb into her bed and hug Shikamaru's pillow tightly before falling asleep. She would have dreams of his homecoming.

The girls often met with the 5th Hokage for any news of Naruto, Shikamaru, and the rest. Tsunade would tell them she had not heard anything, and to keep faith.

One night, Ino woke up to the sound of the front door knocking. "Kiba!" She heard Hinata scream. Ino quickly jumped out of her bed and ran to the door. Just before she busted the door open, she changed her mind. _I don't want to intrude in her moment._ Instead she opened the door a couple of inches. She saw Hinata tightly hugging Kiba. There were tears of joy streaming down her face. Kiba's face was buried in her neck as he lovingly held her. Kiba looked dirty, as if he hadn't showered in days. His dog, Akamaru, was soundly asleep in his usual spot, on top of Kiba's head. The dog looked worn out, and bruised. He had patches of fur missing from his body, as if he were involved in a hard battle. Kiba looked much the same. He had scratches and bruises on his arm. There was a bandage tightly wrapped around his left wrist, and specs of blood showing through. There was also a cut above his right eye. But that didn't matter to Hinata. All she could think about was that Kiba was home alive. When they pulled apart, he gently kissed Hinata on her forehead. "I missed you so much. You're the first person I wanted to see when I got home." He pulled her back into another hug. "Oh Kiba." Kiba then picked her up and they walked to Hinata's bedroom._ Kiba's home. Hinata must be happy. He got here safely._

Ino smiled to herself. She was so happy for her friend and for Kiba's return. She closed the door and silently made her way back to her bed. _Wait a minute. That means Shikamaru must be back, too. And if it's anything like last time, he'll stop here first before going to his house._ She ran to her window and quickly opened it. _He's going to use the window like last time, because he doesn't want to wake Hinata or me up._ Ino pulled a chair to the window and sat down with his pillow on her lap, waiting excitedly for her love to come home. An hour later, Ino fell asleep and the pillow fell to the floor. She felt a cool breeze brush against her face.

The morning sun rose and Ino awoke. She stood up and looked around the bedroom. With her eyes filled with tears, she felt her heart break. Her unavoidable feeling grew even more. She breathed heavy to keep herself from crying. Ino then stood in front of her window and looked out to the clouds that were passing by.

_Shikamaru didn't come home._

* * *

**I know this was short. I'm sorry, but I had to write it like that. Please R & R.**


	10. Can't Breathe

Sakura held Naruto tightly. She didn't want to let him go. She was so happy to see him, she cried on his shoulder. Like the others, he looked weary. When she finally let him go, she turned around and faced Sasuke who was standing in the corner with four ANBU guards standing all around him. He had a chain around his neck that connected to his hands and his feet and around his body. It was a special thick chain link that absorbed Chakra, keeping its prisoner from escaping.

Sasuke's clothes were torn; his hair had a mixture of mud and blood. He kept his eyes closed, not looking at Sakura as she eyed him with hate and fear in her jade-colored eyes. Naruto stood back as he watched her walk up to Jounin. Sakura kept eyeing him, she took a deep breath as she suddenly brought her arm back and then…

She couldn't move. She looked up and saw that the Hokage had a strong hold of her arm. He shook his head slowly, as if telling her that it wasn't necessary. Sakura sighed and moved away from Sasuke. Then she spoke, her voice quivering.

"Does it bring you joy in knowing that you tried to destroy this village? The same village that you had grown up in? Does it make you happy in knowing that you wanted to kill the very people that were in your team years ago? The ones who at one time protected you?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and stared straight into hers. He smirked. "This village is nothing to me now. I learned what I needed to learn, but I still had my main objective. When that was done, I wanted to keep my power, I couldn't be weak."

Sakura's eyes widened, she wanted to jump on it and slap him. She wanted to make sense. She wanted him to come to those senses. _He wasn't always like that. He used to care about his team. He used to care about the people. In his own way, he used to care. Why did this happen to him?_ But she knew the answer to that. Orochimaru and his sick, twisted ways of persuasion had tainted Sasuke's heart, and it might never be saved.

Naruto walked Sakura out of the room as the ANBU guards escorted the felon through the tunnel to a holding cell.

"I'm so glad you're home. I was worried. I missed you so much." Sakura went for another hug.

"I missed you, too."

"Ino and Hinata must be happy now that Shikamaru and Kiba are, too, huh?"

"…"

"Naruto. Naruto, what is it?"

"Shikamaru didn't come back with us."

Naruto and Sakura sat down in his office and he explained the details of what went on during the mission.

Sakura looked into Naruto's eyes. "I'll tell her. She's my friend, and she's going to need one."

....Later that day....

Ino tried to keep herself busy, cleaning the house, running errands, cooking, anything she could find. Hinata and Kiba were out meeting with Tsunade so that he could give his report of the mission. Before they left, Ino asked Kiba about Shikamaru. He just looked at her with a sad expression. He couldn't tell her anything without first consulting with the Hokages with his report. She only sighed and locked herself in her room.

After Ino was done putting away the clean dishes, she heard a knock on her door. It was Sakura. "Sakura, what a surprise. What are you doing here?" She was standing there with a look on her face that told her she had bad news. "Oh no, Naruto didn't come home either, did he?"

"No, he came home."

"Then why the look?"

"Ino, there's something I have to tell you, something you should know."

Ino felt herself stop breathing. _This is it. The news I didn't want to hear._ She mentally tried to prepared herself for whatever was to come next. She closed her eyes, turned around and walked into the kitchen. Sakura closed the door, and followed her friend. Ino took a cup out of the cabinet and began filling it with water. "Do you want something to drink, Sakura? I made some cake earlier, came out pretty good, I think. Do you want to try a piece?"

"No, thank you. Ino, please sit down."

"I'm okay." Ino finished her glass of water. She then grabbed a plate, and served herself a piece of cake. "Tell me what it is."

Sakura sighed as she searched in her mind for the right words to say. "Shikamaru… Shikamaru went missing."

"Missing?" Ino looked at her confused. She grabbed a fork from the sink and rinsed it.

"Naruto told me that they had encountered some hard battles before getting to Sasuke. They each got wounded, but they were able to defeat the Sound ninjas. They finally found where Sasuke and Orochimaru was hiding and…"

"Sakura, get to the point."

"While Naruto and Sasuke were fighting, so were Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, and Lee. Shikamaru went after a ninja, when he caught up to him, it wasn't the usual Sound ninja they've been fighting. It was Orochimaru. He wounded him, and took him. The rest of the team can't find him, and Sasuke won't talk. No one knows where he could be. They spent several weeks looking for him."

Ino dropped her fork, and sat down on her chair. _Can't breathe. Shikamaru. Missing. Orochimaru. Sasuke. Wounded. Can't breathe. Breathe. Breathe damn it!_ There were so many things running through her mind at once. She was having a hard time taking in the news.

"Ino…I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? What's going to happen? What's Naruto going to do?"

"I don't know. He already reported him as a missing ninja. I don't know what's going to happen after that."

Ino looked to Sakura, grabbed her wrist, and ran out the door, leaving the cake untouched. "Tell me where Sasuke is, now!"

"Ino!"

"Tell me! I want to see him right now!"

.....

Ino knew she wasn't going to be able to get to see Sasuke without one of the Hokages present. She looked to Sakura, who was standing behind her. _Naruto._ She burst through Naruto's office doors and ran up to his desk. Shino, Neji, and Lee were standing there with a shocked look on their faces. "Take me to him."

Naruto sighed. "I can't."

"Yes, you can. You have that power. You are one of the Hokages. Don't tell me you can't." Ino's fist pounded his desk. One by one, the three guys left the room silently, leaving only Naruto, an angry Ino, and a scared Sakura.

"Ino. It won't help. He won't tell us anything."

"I don't care. I want to hear it from him. Take me to him right now!" Ino demanded.

A few moments later, Naruto nodded. He stood up, took Ino by the arm and walked her outside. He looked at Sakura as they passed, giving her a reassuring look. They reached a door on the other side of the building. Naruto unlocked the door, and it revealed a dark tunnel with faintly, dim lights. They walked a mile inside, and reached a few barred doors. "You won't be able to use your Chakra here, and you won't be able to be in the same room with him. You can only speak to him from outside the cell." As they walked a few minutes longer, Ino spotted Sasuke sitting on a bench in a small cell. Naruto left her with Sasuke, but he stayed close, just in case one tried to hurt the other.

"Sasuke…"

* * *

**Here's a nice long chapter for you guys. Trying to keep things interesting. Read, review, let me know what you think, and what I can change. Love ya!**


	11. Determination Why?

**Just a quick question. Is it the village or the country of the sound? I don't remember. If I'm wrong, let me know… Thanks...**

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Ino ran quickly past Naruto. He stood there looking into the room where Ino just was, then looked down the tunnel where Ino had ran. _What in the hell?_ He started running after her. As soon as he got outside, he lost sight of Ino. Sakura came running out, and as soon as she saw Naruto, she stopped. "What happened? Where did Ino go, and why did she take off running like that?" she questioned.

"I don't know. I don't know what happened. I wasn't in the room with her." was Naruto's only reply.

......

Ino ran into her room and grabbed her equipment bag. She filled it with kunais and shurikens. Then she grabbed a larger bag and filled it food and clothes.

Flashback 

_"Where is he?"_

_"…"_

_"I said, where is he?"_

_"Go away."_

_"I will not. Not until you tell me where he is."_

_"It doesn't matter, anymore."_

_End Flashback_

Ino looked around the room to make sure there wasn't anything else she needed to take. _Hinata._ Ino grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. She left her a brief note:

_Hinata,_

_Went out, will be gone for a while. Don't worry._

_Ino_

_The less she knows, the less the worries._ Ino thought to herself. She ran out the door and carefully made her way outside the village, hoping that no one saw her. At first she thought about bringing someone with her. Naruto was her first choice, but she quickly dismissed the idea. _He would only talk me out of it, and insist that he'll send people to do it._ Then she thought about taking Sakura. _No, she'll take Naruto's side._ Her next option was taking one of the boys._ They'd think I was crazy._ Her last choice was to go alone. _I can do this. I'm strong enough. I can find him, and bring him home. I don't have time to wait for a team and a plan._ Ino ran as fast she could through the dense forest. She had some idea of where Shikamaru's team went, from what Sakura told her and Hinata. As she ran, she tried to keep her tears from falling.

Flashback 

_"What do you mean, 'it doesn't matter, anymore', what are you saying?"_

_"…He's probably dead by now."_

_"If he is, I swear I'll…"_

_"You'll what?" Sasuke was suddenly face-to-face with Ino. The only thing that separated them was the thick iron bars._

_"Why would he kill him?"_

_"To keep him immortal. Needs a strong, young body to sacrifice."_

_"Why would you be an accomplice to such a horrible guy?"_

_"He gave me power."_

End Flashback 

_I'm going to find you. _ Ino kept running in the woods. She didn't want to let herself rest until she reached her destination. The Hidden Village of the Sound.

.......

After three hours of running, her legs gave out from exhaustion. She couldn't run anymore. As Ino fell to the ground, she tried to catch her breath. Her stomach was shooting sharp pains from the lack of energy. She was lucky she hadn't run into trouble. _I'll rest for a little bit here, then I'll continue moving._ Ino took out a small snack and a bottle of water. She lay back on the ground and stared into the sky and watched the clouds. Ino closed her eyes, and breathed to calm her racing heart.

Flashback 

_"I don't understand why you would play on the same level as Itach and Orochimarui."_

_"I wouldn't expect you to."_

_"Orochimaru is using you. He's using you and you can't see it. You can't see it because all you care about is the power he gives you."_

_"…"_

_"People care about you. If they didn't, they'd let you stay with that monster. But because you're selfish, the one I love is in danger. Because you put him there."_

End Flashback 

_That's enough. Time to go._ Five minutes had passed; Ino put her bottle back into her bag, and got up. Her legs felt sore from the running, but made her mind ignore the pain, and continue running. Every second spent was one more second she feared of the outcome.

.......

Sasuke sat in the dark holding cell. He tried everything he could to get out, but the walls would just absorb his Chakra, and the bars were too strong to break through. The only thing he could do was sit on the cold bench, and think. Think about his past, his family. He thought about his parents. _They had hopes for me, too. Even if I wasn't like him, they wanted me to grow up strong._

He thought about his father. _Mother told me that he was proud of me, even if he didn't express it. She told me she was._

He thought of his brother, Itachi._ You weren't always cold-blooded. You even helped me train. But you destroyed our clan, and you killed our parents. And let me live. You let me live because you knew I wanted to be stronger than you. I didn't want to lose to you._

He thought about his former sensei, Kakashi. _It was hard to believe that you were a Jounin. You didn't act like it. Reading perverted jokes and playing stupid games with Gai. You acted like you underestimated our team, but you actually didn't. But you us taught well. You taught me Chidori, and how to improve on my Sharingan. Even if I still wasn't able to defeat Gaara. Why?_

Sasuke thought about his life as a Genin. He thought about Sakura. _You were so annoying. You still are. You looked after Naruto and me when we were unconscious during the Chuunin exam. You protected us. You grew stronger, because you didn't want to be left behind. And you didn't want me to leave. You wanted to stay with me. Why?_

Sasuke then thought about Naruto. _You were always an idiot. You were the idiot who became the Sixth Hokage, alongside Tsunade. You always acted like you hated me. Always competing with me. You were weak, but you had more power than me. You used your power to protect the ones you care about. You always fought with your heart. You fought to be Hokage, for your dream, your dream to protect. Why?_

Sasuke stood up and walked to the other side of the cell. The conversation he had with Ino had struck him. It struck him harder than he imagined. He was letting the little blonde girl get to him. The same blonde girl who chased him, along with every other girl, years ago. She was just as annoying as the rest of the girls. But she had hit him.

Flashback 

_"You wanted to kill Itachi. You were determined to do it. You succeeded. But, can you tell me why that was your goal all these years? Besides that he killed your family and wiped out your clan?"_

_"What other reason do I need to have?"_

_"You wanted to overpower him. You wanted to kill him, because what he did was evil. He's your brother, you can't ignore that, but he was still evil. You let the same evil take hold of you. It took hold of your heart. And your letting the same evil take hold of other people's heart. Why? The people in this village helped mold you to what you are now. We watched over you, protected you, and took you home. Why do you want to destroy that?"_

_"…"_

_"I'm going to find Shikamaru. And I will find him. Because I love him, he means more to me than any evil power given to me. I will find him, because I care about him, and this village that I live in. When you care about something as deep as that, you don't let bad things happen to them. Because I'm better than that. But if I find him dead, I will kill you."_

_End Flashback_

The last words that Ino spoke, were words of promise. She had determination in her heart. That was when it hit Sasuke. He understood what everyone was telling him from the beginning. Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto. His mind was too clouded; all he registered were empty words. He thought that no one could understand him. He knew he was always cold with everyone, but he didn't leave them behind. But ever since that one fight with Itachi, where he was put in a coma, and his fight with Naruto, the day he recovered, all he could think about gaining more power. _And I got that power. Why?_

_......._

A day later, Ino walked up the gates of the Village of the Wind. She had been running non-stop since she left. She only stopped for five minutes a few times, to catch her breath, and eat a snack. Her legs felt weak and sore. She had been trying to ignore the pain the whole way to the village. She felt only little relief upon reaching the town. _One step down, a few more to go. I'm almost there. Hang on, Shikamaru, I know you're still alive._

Ino tried hard to keep herself concealed as she made her way to a dark, run-down building in the way back of the village. She knew that this place was going to help her on her mission, at least give her clues to her next step. She walked into the dark building, keeping her guard up; not knowing what inside awaited her.

* * *

**Please read, and review. Tell me what you think of this chapter. I'm trying to build up to the next one, so feedback is useful.**


	12. Truely Something Special

The ANBU guard carried the tray of food down the tunnel. It seemed too quiet. When he reached the bars where Sasuke was being held, he saw that the Uchiha was asleep on the bench. "Sasuke, get up. Your food is here." There was no movement. "Sasuke, I said get up." The ANBU looked closer into the cell and saw that he was not breathing. He wasn't stirring, just lying really still. He was an ugly pale color. The ANBU guard dropped the tray, and scrambled to get the keys out of his pocket. He quickly opened the gate and ran to the bench. He poked the body, but there was no movement. As soon as he rolled the body over, it disappeared in a puff of smoke, and the bench exploded. Sasuke successfully tricked the guard with his Shadow replication technique.

Sasuke had dug a hole behind the bench and was hiding there, wanting to trick the guard to come inside and get close enough to beat him. After knocking the ANBU unconscious, he ran out into the tunnel, looking for his escape. Every guard he came across, he knocked out.

..........................

The children of Konoha were playing joyfully in the streets. They looked happy as they played on the swing sets and monkey bars. Some were kicking a ball around. They had nothing to worry about except being home on time for dinner.

Around the corner, Iruka was outside with his class. He was teaching them how to use their Chakra and the replication technique. The ninja academy looked much the same as it had been all these years. The only thing different was the new class of students who wanted to grow up and be ninjas.

The flower shop stood down the street from the academy. Mrs. Yamanaka was busy outside, planting flowers, and cutting the grown ones to make a flower arrangement. Her husband came out a few seconds later, and put his arm around his wife.

The Ramen shop that was in the center of town was always busy. The favorite customer being Naruto, that hasn't changed in many years. Sitting next to him, was Sakura. Sakura who grew to love him after Sasuke had left. Naruto was the only man she had eyes for. Walking up behind them was Lee and Ten-Ten. Their friendship had also grown in the past years. All four sat at the Ramen stand had their lunch together, talking, joking, laughing, and having a good time.

Asuma and Kurenai were treating Chouji to barbeque. They sat and watched as the Chuunin devoured his food in one breath.

Neji and Hinata were out training. They had been working hard with each other. Since the exams, they had a mutual respect for each other. Neji would help her train, help her become the deserved successor of the clan. Hinata showed him the meaning of friendship and change.

Kiba and Akamaru played by the river near the village. The puppy certainly has grown into a strong dog. And they still were hardly separated.

Shino was out doing his usual, collecting bugs. He was always strange. Yet it stranger that he enjoyed walking around the countryside collecting his bugs.

The Nara clan had their deer field kept and clean. The deer were well fed and bred. This is the pride of Konoha and the Nara clan. Mr. Nara was out that day feeding, when his wife came up with his lunch. They sat down in the middle of the field, holding each other close in their arms, as they ate.

Outside the gates, Kakashi had a new group of Genins. He had taken them to same spot he had taken Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke on their first exam. One could only smile, recalling when Naruto was thrown into the water, and was the only one tied to the log. Sakura had believed that Sasuke was beheaded and dead. The group had learned the lesson of teamwork that day.

This is where he grew up. This is his home. The village where everyone had kept together, even if they didn't get along with each other, they still protected one another and those around them. He met so many people here. People who's lives had touched him, whether he knew or not. He stood in the highest tree branch. He overlooked the village. Somehow, it brought a calm and peaceful state to his heart.

He remembered the words that a Jounin once spoke at the Country of Wave all those years ago. _When people are protecting something truly special to them, they truly can become as strong as they must be._ He understood then, why Sakura wanted him to stay, what made Naruto so strong, and why Ino was so determined. They were protecting the ones they love, and that was stronger than any given to him.

There were still some things he had to do, and he had no time to stop and reminisce about the past. Sasuke turned around and started to run. He knew exactly where to go.

* * *

**This was short I know. Sorry if it didn't come out good, I was going for a Sasuke point of view, hopefully you're with me. This all leads up to what's going to happen next. Please read and review, I agree with some, I wish more people would review, but I'm very much grateful to the ones that do. You guys rule!**

**The quote was from Haku in one of the episodes.**


	13. Darkness

**You see what reviews get me. Something I overlooked. Thanks Kyllia Kakanto for pointing that out, and the answer is… well, I don't know what the answer is. I was on a roll with the story, and that's what I got. My mistake, and I appreciate it. And on to Chapter 13!!!**

* * *

Ino had been walking slowly through the dark building for about ten minutes. Though, it had seemed like an eternity. She had a kunai in each hand and kept her guard up, not knowing what evil was lurking about within.

Ino had always been afraid of the dark. The moon was giving her little light, enough to see what were a few steps ahead of her. The building looked like any other abandoned place. The walls had cracks and holes, lined with broken furniture, covered with thick layers of dust and spiders webs. White sheets covered some chairs and tables. At one point, Ino saw a black, spotted snake crawl up on a table that was sitting in front of a broken window. She tried to stifle her scream, afraid that any noise she made would alarm anyone still in the dark place. The floors creaked with every step she took. _Should've gone in when the sun was still up. But no, I had to rest a little bit, recovering energy and strength. Stupid Ino, why didn't you grab a flashlight, or a candle, or even matches! Stupid Sasuke. If it weren't for you, I could be at home with Shikamaru right now, enjoying a nice evening doing something he didn't want to do in the first place, like go shopping. And it would've been perfect._ Ino cursed under her breath.

Ino continued walking through the endless hallways. The only sound she could hear, besides the floors, was the sound of her heart beating._ Calm down. Breathe. Breathe._ She took in deep breaths to calm her body and her mind.

A little while later, she stood in front of a door that was slightly opened. There was a faint yellow light, peeking through the cracks and edges of the door. _I guess it would be kind of funny if there were another shortcut that led to here. I think this house is supposed to look empty and abandoned._ Sure enough, as Ino looked around; there was a door on the other side of the room. The door had a broken window, and it was ajar. It led to the back of the house, facing a dense forest._ No shit._

Ino turned back to the door that was in front of her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. With her foot, she pushed the door open. A rat ran out, and scurried across her foot and into the darkness. _Shit._ When she opened her eyes, it fell on a long winding stairwell that down in the earth. Lamps lined against the wall, were lighted faintly as it went down.

Fifteen minutes later, Ino reached the bottom of the stairs. _Geez, that was a long trip. And that was a lot of rats._ She brushed off the dust that collected on her clothes, and moved on. There were several different hallways, and Ino didn't know which way to go. She went one way and it lead her to a different set of hallways, either leading her to a dead end, or a locked door that couldn't be picked. She eventually ended up going right back to the beginning, in front of the stairs. _This is taking way too long. How am I supposed to find him?_

She went down another hallway. Another choice to make. She went down the hallway to the left. Like some of the others, there was a door. _Unlocked_. As she opened the door, she was met with a strong smell of blood and decay. She quickly closed the door, bent over and threw up. _Oh Shikamaru, please still be alive._ She ran back, and took the hallway to the right. Again, there was a door at the end. Ino grabbed the handle, and started to pull it open. The door was locked. She took out a hairpin from her hair. With the hairpin and the kunai, she was able to pick the lock. _That was too easy._

Ino pulled the door open. The room inside was extremely too bright, and it took a few moments for her eyes to adjust. Ino looked around the room. One side of the wall was covered with television sets. Each screen had a portion of the house feeding through it. She realized she was in a security surveillance area. Something on the other side of the room stirred. "Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru was tied to the wall, his hands were above his head, and ankles tied together. There was blood soaking through his shirt and jacket on the side of his body, where he had been stabbed. His hair was a mess; the leather tie in hair was halfway falling out. There were scratches and cuts on his arms and his legs. There were also a few cuts on his face. Shikamaru looked so weary and weak, like he had been enduring countless hours of torture for the last few days.

Ino ran to the unconscious Jounin. She held his head up, trying to wake him. "Shikamaru, wake up. I'm here; we're going home now. Please, wake up." She saw that waking him up was useless; she tried to untie him. The rope was too thick, and the knots were too tight. She took out her kunai. As she reached for the rope, a large shadow cast over her.

"Well, well, well. Didn't expect to see a little girl here. I was hoping for Sasuke, maybe even Naruto, but never imagined something like you."

Ino turned around. Her eyes grew big as she saw the pale, overpowering figure that was standing less than fifteen feet from her.

_Orochimaru._

* * *

**Well, I hope this was good. Again, sorry for the last chapter. You know the drill. Read, enjoy, and review!! Chapter 14 coming soon!**


	14. Overcoming Darkness

**First off, I'm sorry for not updating as quick as I have been, I've been out of town for work, and I didn't have my disk with all my stories on there, I like to keep a backup story, in case something were to happen, and believe me, with my luck, something always happens. Second, thanks for the reviews I've gotten, 'preciate them oh so much!!! And Third, this has nothing to do with the story, but I want to thank my brother who got me hooked to yet another anime, Inuyasha. Its not Naruto, but still kick ass! Recommend in Japanese with English subtitles. Oh yeah! Onward to the story!!!** **Coffee good!**

Orochimaru smirked evilly at the small girl standing before him. "Let him go." Ino demanded keeping her fiery eyes fixed on him. "You don't need him, let him go."

"On the contrary, he's keeping me alive. I need his very essence to keep me immortal for the time being until, that is, Sasuke returns. Or Naruto, whichever."

"Use someone else." Ino boldly took a step toward him.

"Someone like you, perhaps?"

Ino threw a handful of shurikens; Orochimaru easily dodged him. She threw a few kunais; he stepped away from the path of the daggers. "You're a fool. Basic combats like that aren't going to scratch me. Honestly, I would've thought you've know better." Ino ran towards him, jumped high into the air, aiming to kick him. With a swat of his hand, he sent the girl crashing into wall. The wind was knocked out of her. She grabbed her stomach, and tried to stand up. _Shit._

Next thing she knew, Orochimaru had a firm grip around her neck as he lifted her a few feet from the ground. Ino struggled, trying to kick and punch her way out. He just held her up, a dark smile of amusement crossing his lips. Ino desperately gasped for air. She then felt light-headed; her eyes were starting to roll back into her head. A glowing bright light took hold of her sight. _This is it. I tried. I failed._ Ino's arms and legs grew weak, and suddenly stopped moving.

_Flashback_

"I'm Yamanaka Ino, who are you?" A young Ino sat down next to the crying girl in the field.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." She replied, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You're the one being teased for having a big forehead, huh?" Ino points to Sakura's head. She starts to cry.

"You look good with the ribbon, you can keep it."

"Thank you, Ino."

"From this point on, we're rivals."

"Ino, don't cry. He's going to be okay."

"It's not fair. He used to be so cool. He left because he thought he was better than us. And he put our friends in the hospital. All because of him."

"Ino, please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry."

"Shikamaru?"

"Come on, keep me company while I watch the clouds."

"Leave your pillow here. When you come back, you'd have to stop here first to get it."

"I'll be coming back to get another kiss from you, and my pillow."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know. Nothing is for sure right now. All I know is from the briefing."

_End Flashback_

_Shikamaru, I love you._

Then she felt herself drop.

88888888888888888

"I see you made it back, and so soon."

"I did."

"I knew you would. You were always stronger."

"Let them go."

"What?!"

"Let them go. You're done. It's you and me now."

"What are you getting at?"

"You're going to die. I will kill you."

"You think you can kill me?"

"I can. You were afraid of Itachi, because he was stronger than you. I defeated him. You took hold of me for so long. You made me believe power comes from you and your ideas. You will die."

88888888888888888

"Oi, Ino" 

Ino watched as the bright light began to fade to complete darkness. She felt herself being shaken and her head begin to ache. She slowly opened her eyes. As Ino looked around, everything was spinning. There was smell of burnt hair and blood. As her breath began to level, and her sight came into focus, she saw that she face to face with Sasuke.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here? What happened? What did you do?"

"Ino."

"I'm going to kill you. This is all your fault…"

"Ino, thank you."

Ino's eyes grew wide. _Did he just say what?_ For some reason, she couldn't comprehend what Sasuke just said. These words were hardly spoken by him, before he ran away the first time. Sasuke helped Ino from the floor. On the opposite end of the wall, she saw the remains of the evil Jounin she had come after. He was tightly pinned to the wall with multiple kunais. There was a gaping hole in his abdomen where Sasuke had obviously used the Chidori. _Oh my God!_ Her eyes skimmed to where Shikamaru was. He was still hanging. She ran over to him, and quickly cut the rope that was hold him up. His body fell to the floor on top of her. As she struggled to stand him, she put his arm around her shoulder. Sasuke came over to them, and lifted Shikamaru's other arm and put it around his. Ino just looked at him, and gave him a tiny smile. The three of them walked out of the room, and headed back to Konoha.

_It's over, it's finally over._

**Well, that's my Chapter 14! Sorry I didn't elaborate more on the fight between Sasuke and Orochimaru. I really couldn't think of anything. And I really hope, that this was a good chapter for yous guys. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I still have a couple more chapters to write, and I promise that they will be updated sooner than later. Love ya!**


	15. Homecoming

**ShikaIno, you're absolutely right, Inuyasha is awesome!! I still love me some Naruto though!! Rocksers my Socksers!! It's a Saturday night, and there is nothing on TV!! I'd go out, but where I live, there ain't nothin' to do!!!**

* * *

Sakura and Naruto walked through a field that was full of different, brightly colored wild flowers. Naruto was telling her a joke that he heard earlier that day at the Ramen stand; while she was absentmindedly stared out into the distance. He stopped laughing when he noticed that she wasn't even paying attention. He gave her a soft squeeze in her hand to bring her back to the present. Sakura looked at him, and gave him a faint smile. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something."

Naruto sat down and pulled her with him. He put his arm around her shoulder and brought her close. He knew exactly what she was thinking and worried about. "Don't worry, they'll come back soon."

"They've been gone a while. What if something happened to Ino? And how can you put so much trust in Sasuke after all he's done?"

"Well… Sasuke hasn't really been the recipient for Greatest Man of the Year award, but something inside him has changed. I saw that. While I was watching the surveillance tapes of Ino and Sasuke, I saw that something in him hit. I know that he left with good intentions. And Ino? Well, I know she's a strong person, and she'll bring him back at all costs."

"But how can you be so sure."

"Because I am Uzumaki Naruto. The Sixth Hokage of Konoha, that's how."

"Naruto!" Sakura laughed as she playfully pushed him into the ground. He grabbed her arms and pulled her on top of him. Sakura blushed deeply as he kissed her. "I win." He gave her a wink and a smile.

"You're an ass."

"Yeah, but you love me."

"Yeah, keep thinking that." Sakura leaned in and returned the kiss. They sat up and watched the sun as it began to go down.

.........

The sun had long gone down, and the stars were shining brightly throughout the village. The people were closing their shops and the children were returning home to their families. Some of the bars in the area were slowly filling up with people out looking for good time with friends and drinks. Naruto and Sakura walked into the gates of the village and towards her home. As they were walking, they heard familiar voices behind them.

"We're almost there. Come on." "You know, I think I can go on my own now." "Oh really, you tried that earlier, but you fell down. Let me remind you why. You were stabbed! On your side and your leg! Remember?" "Thanks, didn't want to be reminded." "Are you two going to stop arguing any time soon?" "We're aren't arguing, we're discussing." "You know, I really missed you."

Sakura and Naruto turned around to see the three young ninjas. Shikamaru, who was limping, Ino, who had one of his arms over her shoulders, and Sasuke, with the other arm around his, was looking like he was about ready to snap. "Ino! Sasuke! Shikamaru!" Sakura ran towards the three and gave Ino a hug. She would've given Shikamaru a hug, but seeing that he was wounded, she didn't want to inflict any more pain. She stopped in front of Sasuke; he looked away and to the ground. "Thank you, Sasuke." With tears in her eyes, she gave him a hug. Naruto stood back; he could only smile, and gave thanks for their safe return. He felt a bit of relief that he was right about Sasuke going to help. "I'll take Shikamaru to the hospital. Ino, take Sasuke and go to Tsunade, let her in what's happened. I'll see you guys there in a little bit."

_Later_

Ino sat next the bed where Shikamaru lay. She was finished with her briefing with Tsunade, which lasted a few hours. Naruto came in the middle of the meeting. She was given gratitude, and was told to go home and rest. She left Sasuke in the room, wondering what was going to happen to him. _He helped save us. He defeated Orochimaru for us. I hope they're not too harsh._ Shikamaru had been in surgery for a few hours and was still unconscious when they brought him to his room. The nurses allowed Ino to stay with him. An hour later, sleep took hold of the young girl, and she laid her head on the bed, and fell asleep.

It was around six o' clock in the morning with Shikamaru awoke. He looked around the room, forgetting that where he was. He noticed a figure sitting next to him. He looked down and saw Ino had fallen asleep, her head on the bed, her hand over his. A small smile crossed his lips. He lifted his hand from under hers and softly brushed his fingers through her hair. He gently touched her face, not wanting to wake her. _She came to get me. She must be really tired._ Feeling the medicine taking effect, he closed his eyes, and put his hand on top of Ino's, and fell back asleep.

_I was late, and she came to get me._

_..........._

Sasuke walked down the street, escorted by three ANBU guards and Naruto. "Hey, how close are we anyway? We've been walking for a while." Naruto asked, irritated that it was so late, he wanted to go home and get to sleep.

"Almost there. Quit complaining, idiot."

"Ah how I missed the name-calling. Didn't you Sasuke-bastard."

"Shut up."

Even though Sasuke had helped bring Shikamaru back, the fact that he broke out of confinement was still grounds for punishment. Naruto and Tsunade discussed what to do with him. Tsunade was ready to send him into permanent confinement, after she removed the seal that he had on his neck. Naruto had explained that even though all the bad things that he had done, he had a change of heart, and he did go out to help Ino bring Shikamaru back, and managed to kill Orochimaru. They agreed to let him live at his house. There would be ANBU guards watching over him all hours of the day, and escorted only to the Hokage's place and a training ground specified by the Hokages themselves. Naruto agreed to come see him every morning and evening to check in on him.

"You know, since we're going to be seeing a lot of each other, you could be a little nicer."

"…"

"This gives us both a chance to train with each other, you know. You still are my rival, after all that's happened."

As they reached the door to Sasuke's former home, he turned around and gave Naruto a smirk. "I look forward to that." He turned back around and went inside. Naruto gave a nod to the ANBU guards, and they disappeared to their appropriate spot for surveillance. _He won't run away again._ He started walking back to his home. He looked up to the stars, glad that everything had worked out in the end.

* * *

**I know some of you don't want me to end this any time soon. I still have more to write for this story before I start on another one. Don't worry, I still have a few chapters to go. Please review, let me know what you think; your opinions, what you don't like, what you like. This will help me as I write the next chapter. The more reviews I get, the more encouraged and inspired I am to write. Thanks to those who have been, you guys are awesome!!! Chapter 16 coming up!!!**


	16. A Busy Day Leading to

**You know, I can't believe I wrote 16 chapters. I'm so proud. And I'm glad that it's a story that you enjoy reading. Enjoy!!**

* * *

Ino helped Shikamaru off the bed and put his clothes on. He grabbed her wrist softly, and looked into her eyes. "Ino, I can do it. Really I can." Ino sighed and handed him his shirt. "I know, I just want to help." She went across the room to grab his sandals. Shikamaru pulled her towards him and held her. "You did so much already. I appreciate everything you've done. Coming to get me, staying with me." Ino held on tighter to him. She breathed in his scent, the scent that she's missed for so long. They pulled apart and started walking out the door, Ino holding on to one arm.

It's been a week since they've been back. Shikamaru had lost a lot of blood, and needed surgery to repair the wound on his side. Tsunade would come in the afternoons to get information on what's happened to him while he was there. She had him go through psychological therapy to ensure that he didn't have any mental injuries from the tortures Orochimaru put him through. The day before, Tsunade and the doctors cleared him, telling him that he was able to go home. Ino hadn't left his side the whole time that he was admitted. She only went home to shower and grab a quick bite to eat with Chouji before heading back to the hospital.

Chouji would come in the evenings after his training. He would spend a two solid hours playing Go with his friend, before retiring to his home. Naruto and Sakura came by twice, they let him know about Sasuke, and his situation. The rest of the team came by to see how he was doing and wish him well. Shikamaru's parents would come everyday at noon, after his father was done tending to the deer, and his mother getting ready to work.

As Ino and Shikamaru walked through the doors of the hospital to the open air, they walked down the street, holding each other's hands. They stopped for a few minutes at Ino's home to drop his things off before walking to the Ramen stand. When they reached there, he saw the normal group that was there everyday._ I love how nothing's really changed._ He thought as he sat down next to the guys. "Shikamaru, I see you got you of the hospital. How you feelin'?" Naruto asked as he pulled another bowl of ramen towards him.

"Better. Glad to be out in the open again." He ordered himself a bowl as Ino kissed him on his cheek. "I'm going to meet the girls for lunch. I'll see you in a little bit." And she ran off.

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked Naruto, who happily enjoying his bowl of beef ramen.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be at home, resting or something?" added Chouji.

Shikamaru shrugged. "I've been resting all week, just wanted to hang out with you guys for a while."

"Yeah right. You never pass up a chance to watch the clouds. Unless there's something you have to do." At that point, everyone stopped their eating, and looked straight at Shikamaru. He leaned back on his stool, putting his arms behind his head, and gave them a crooked smile.

…………

Ino met with Sakura, Hinata, and Ten-Ten in front of her family's flower shop. She was all smiles and it made the girls give her a funny look. Sakura placed the back of her hand on Ino's forehead. "Ino? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I've seen you happy before, but you are just way too happy. Ino-pig, you're scaring me." The girls giggled and Ino swatted her friend's hand from her head. "Listen, Fore-head, I'm just happy, that's all. That and I want to do something special tonight for Shikamaru. He's been in the hospital since we got back, and he finally just got out, we haven't really celebrated like we should've been."

Sakura gave her a knowing smile. "Oh, a celebration." She said with a wink.

"Shut up."

"Well, what do you have planned?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Well, I was hoping you guys could help me. Give me some ideas or something." Ino said sheepishly, and the girls took her arm and headed to the shops.

………………..

"So what exactly do you need us for?"

"You guy are more creative than I am."

"Yeah, but are you supposed to be a genius. Can't you think of like a hundred ways to do it?" Kiba broke his chopsticks in half and threw a piece at Shikamaru. "Yeah, but they're all dull and boring." He replied, dodging the flying stick.

"You live by dull and boring." Chimed Chouji, who was on his fourth bowl when chopsticks fell in, splashing the beef-flavored liquid on his face. The boys laughed. "I know that, idiot. But I want to do something special for her. Something that's not dull or boring. Even if it is too much trouble."

"Aww. Our little Shikamaru's in love." Laughed Naruto, patting him hard on his back. Shikamaru blushed and rolled his eyes. "Are you guys going to help, or what?"

…………..

Ino looked through the different outfits she had in her closet. Sakura was with her, helping her choose the outfit to wear. Hinata and Ten-Ten were in the kitchen cooking. The aroma of the food left her thinking about that night. The more she thought about it, the more nervous she got. Thankfully, she had her friends with her, keeping things under control.

"Not the red dress. It looks too formal."

"Yeah, it's more like something you would wear."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Ino smiled innocently as she put the dress back. _Oh man I don't know what to wear!! How could I not know what to wear?_ Suddenly, a light bulb flashed in Sakura's head. She got up and walked into the closet. After inspecting the item, she walked out with two articles of clothing and a pair of nice shoes. _I'm a genius!_ Exclaimed her inner self. "Very sexy, with a little conservative." Ino gave her thumbs up for approval. She took the clothes and hung it on her bathroom door. "This is perfect."

"I know!"

"Hey, don't let it go to your big fore-head, I'm still the fashionable one here."

"Yeah, but I picked it out." Ino stuck her tongue out and Sakura laughed. "You know, this time I'm going to take it as a compliment." The two girls laughed together as they walked out to join the other two in the next room.

…………….

"That's perfect. How'd you come up with that one, Naruto?"

"Sakura's a big romantic. She talks about that kind of stuff all the time. Then she reminds me of how totally unromantic I am."

"Oh. Well the, I'm off, thanks guys." Shikamaru slid of his stool, and started to walk out.

"Wait a minute." Lee put his hand on his shoulder. "Do you have what you need?"

"Yeah, had it for a while now. I just need to get a few things. Remember the plan. Remember the plan Naruto."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Naruto, Lee, Shino, Chouji, Kiba and Neji nodded in agreement.

"This will be interesting." Said Shino as he turned to face the rest of the group.

"Whoa, you spoke." Replied Chouji in amazement. Shino shook his head.

* * *

**This is supposed to be one chapter, but I couldn't do it that way, had to break it up into two for effect. Please review!!**


	17. A Very Special Night

**(AN: Someone signed a review using my screen name, just wanted to let you know that it wasn't me, and I thought it was cute, because I dont think whoever wrote it did it on purpose. But I do appreciate the review very much!!!)**

**This is part two of their plan for each other. Enjoy**

* * *

Ino just returned from telling her boyfriend to come by her house no later than 7:30 that evening. She went to the kitchen and turned on the oven to warm up the food while she got ready. She then made her way to her bedroom and took out her towel, underwear, and bra. She took out her tie, and brushed out the knots.

_Flashback _

"Hey what are you doing tonight?" she ran up to Shikamaru and grabbed his arm,

"Nothing, why? What do you want to do?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I have a surprise for you. Come over tonight, no later than 7:30."

"What surprise?"

Trust me, you'll like it." She kissed him on his cheek and turned to leave. Just as she started to move, Shikamaru grabbed her and pulled her in towards in, kissing her sweetly. _Wow._ "That was unexpected."

"Surprise."

_End Flashback _

Ino smiled to herself, recalling the sweet memory of what happened just moments before. She turned to the clock on her nightstand, shocked to see that it was 6:00. _Crap. I have to hurry._ She quickly jumped into the shower and washed her hair. She quickly finished washing herself and jumped out to grab the hair dryer. Thirty minutes later, she applied her makeup and put her clothes and shoes on. She stood in front of the full-length mirror, and inspected herself. _Perfection._

After turning down the temperature in the oven, she started setting up the table and cleaned up, starting on the next part of her plan. At 7:20 there was a knock on the door. _Ah, he's the early!!_ Ino blew out the match she used to light the last candle and walked to the door. She opened it just enough to fit herself through and closed it.

Shikamaru stood in front of Ino, gazing at the beauty that stood before him. The light outside gave her an inexplicable glow as she stood there. "Ino… I… you…" Ino blushed and looked away embarrassed. "What?" She found it amusing how Shikamaru was staring at her, leaving him with no words. "Stop being so shy."

"You look so beautiful." He said finally, admiring the girl who stood before him. She had her hair curled, half it down, the other half up in a tight bun, fastened with small, blue butterfly clips. She was wearing a midnight blue kimono decorated with bright red flowers. A gold heart-shaped locket hung from her neck, the same on Shikamaru got her for her birthday the past year. Under the kimono, she had on tight, black satin pants that complimented her legs. Her butterfly sandals gave her enough height to reach him.

"When you're don't staring, do you think we can go inside?" she finally asked. He merely nodded and took a step towards the door. "Wait!" Ino walked up behind him and placed her hands over his eyes. _She smells so good._ "Ino, what are you doing? Is this necessary?" She took his hand and walked him inside. "Shh, it's a surprise."

Once inside the house, she uncovered his eyes and stood back to watch his reaction. His eyes were wide as he looked throughout the room. It was covered with lit candles that filled the room with the scent of vanilla and roses. There was a single table in the center of the room, neatly placed with plates, napkins, and silverware. She led him to the table and walked into the kitchen. "Oi, Ino, I really hope you don't burn the house down because of the candles."

"Shut up!"_ Leave it to Shikamaru to make a comment like that. Geez._

Ino walked back into the room with a tray of food and two glasses of grape juice. Shikamaru raised his eyebrows as he glanced at her confused. "Grape juice?"

"Yes, grape juice. Couldn't afford the good wine, and I didn't want to get a cheap one, so I decided grape juice is just as good. Is there a problem?"

"No, no. Grape juice is fine."

They shared their meal in silence, staring into each other's eyes, holding each other's hand. He helped her clear the table when they finished. As Ino washed the dishes, Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her small waist, and began to kiss her neck. "Shikamaru, let me finish the dishes first." She giggled as goose bumps spread through her body. "Why? We can do them later."

"Because it's only a little bit in here. I'm almost done." He continued kissing her until she finished. He turned her around and held her close, looking into her eyes. "Let's go for a walk."

"A walk? Excuse me? You were just hugging and kissing me, trying to get me stop doing the dishes, and now you want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah." He replied as a playful smirk crossed his face.

"Okay."

He took her coat, blew out the candles, and led her outside. _Time for your surprise._

………………….

Ino and Shikamaru walked to the park, and sat down on the bench. They held each other close as they looked up into the stars in the sky. Ino saw a shooting star, so she closed her eyes, and made her wish. She sighed as she rested her head on his shoulders. Shikamaru wrapped his arms tighter around her, kissing her on top of her head. "This is nice." She said as she snuggled in closer to him.

Suddenly, she heard music playing. No, not music, singing. Men singing. Confused, she opened her eyes. Fireflies seem to have appeared all around. It wasn't a lot, but enough to set a mood. She looked down around them, bouquets of brightly, colored wild flowers were surrounding the bench they were sitting on. "What the…" _How'd those get there?_ Ino was looking really confused as she turned to face Shikamaru.

"Ino…"

"Shikamaru, what's going on?"

"Ino, there's something I want to tell you."

"What? Wait, you're not leaving again, are you? You just got back…"

"Ino."

"…and you've barely gotten out of the hospital…"

"Ino."

"…I'm going to have a word with Naruto and Tsunade. They're really going to hear me out…"

"Ino!"

"…because this is getting ridiculous…"

"Ino!" Shikamaru clamped his hand over her mouth. "I'm not leaving. Geez, can I finish what I wanted to tell you?" She nodded and he removed his hand.

"Ino, I wanted to tell you this for a long time, and I never could figure out how to say it. So I figured I'll just tell you straight out, but first I want you read this. It's a little poem I wrote over the years." He reached in his pocket and took out a folded piece of paper. It looked as if it had been opened and re-opened many times. "I take this with me when I go somewhere. Here." Shikamaru handed her the paper.

"Okay."

She unfolded the paper.

_My first, my last, my everything,   
And the answer to all my dreams.   
You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star.   
My kind of wonderful, that's what you are.   
  
I know there's only one like you   
There's no way they could have made two.   
You're all I'm living for   
Your love I'll keep forevermore.   
You're the first, my last, my everything.   
  
In you I've found so many things,   
A love so new, only you could bring.   
Can't you see if you,   
You'll make me feel this way,   
You're like a first morning dew on a brand new day.   
  
I see so many ways that I can love you,   
'Till the day I die....   
You're my reality, yet I'm lost in a dream.   
You're my first, my last, my everything._

_I__ know there's only one, only one like you   
There's no way they could have made two.   
You're the first, you're the last, my everything._

Ino looked up to Shikamaru with tears in her eyes. "That was so sweet. And so very unlike you to express so much. I love you."

Shikamaru took Ino's hands and held them close to his heart.

"Ino. I love you, but you already knew that. You're everything I could ever ask for. My heart skips a beat when I see you smile. I get butterflies every time I think about you. When I was away, half of me was missing because you weren't there. I hated every time that I had to leave. But knowing that I would be coming home to you made me that much stronger, so I would finish that much quicker. Ino, I love you. I want to spend my life with you. I want you to be the pillow I come home to."

Shikamaru pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside was a silver band with a single, pear-shaped diamond. He took it out and held it to her. "Ino, will you marry me?" Ino looked up to him with tears in her clear eyes. She took the ring from him and slid it on her finger. She then embraced him tightly. "Oh yes, Shikamaru! Yes!" she said through her joyful tears.

Naruto held Sakura closer as they watched their friends from a distance. "Why can't you be like that, Naruto?"

"I am, I just have a different way of showing it." He gently kissed her and held her lovingly.

Kiba and Hinata, and Lee and Ten-Ten looked much the same, taking in the romantic atmosphere. Ten-Ten looked at the guys, "I didn't know you guys could sing so well." The boys blushed a deep red color. "Yeah, well…" replied Naruto as he scratched the back of his head.

Neji, Chouji, and Shino saw back and smiled. "There's going to be a wedding soon."

"Whoa, that's the second time I heard you speak today."

**The End **

* * *

**I know this was probably too... uh... sweet for some people, but I wanted to do that. Wanted to show the romantic side of the guys. This is actually the last chapter of the story, but there is an epilogue coming soon. I think you'll like it. Please review, the more reviews I get, the more I'll write. I promise. I'm going to wait until i certain number of reviews before I post up the next update. :) I'm kidding.**

**P.S. The poem is actually a song by the great Barry White, My Everything. (i love me some Barry .... in a non-weird sort of way)**

**Epilogue Coming Soon**


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Warning: Lots of sugar and corn!!**

* * *

The sounds of birds chirping flew across the clear blue sky. The sun was shining brightly and the wind blew freely in the peaceful village. There was a peaceful aura as the people were walking, getting ready for a celebration that was to happen in a mere three hours. A celebration many have hoped for._Three hours_

The bride-to-be stood in front of her mirror. She was happy, it was a dream come true for her. She had planned for this day since she was a little girl. She had the location, the flowers, the dress, and even the napkins holders. Everything she had planned for, she had. She carefully brushed her soft hair. She applied her makeup. Her friends, her bridesmaids, stood behind her, helped her get ready for her big day. They knew how important this was to her. They knew how much she loves her future husband. They knew how happy she was. She wasn't nervous, not yet. She was excited, and time was going slowly. She had three hours left before making her way down the aisle.

The groom stood in the middle of his room. He wasn't completely dressed yet. He had his pants, his socks and a white shirt tucked in. He paced around the room, remembering his lines in his head. He didn't think this day would ever come. In a few hours, he was going to marry the girl if his dreams. He wondered whether it he would be accepted into the family. He wondered if he was going to be able to provide for her. He pushed those thoughts away. He knew the answer to those doubts. He loves her. He would give her the world. His friends, the groomsmen, tried to calm him down. Reminding him that he was making the move. She deserved everything about him. One entered the room with a bottle of sake and a few glasses. He poured it and handed each one a glass. "To the man getting married, may the shackles not be too tight, and God knows that women will always rule over our lives." His friend toasted. He laughed, and they took their drinks.

_Two hours_

The bride was walked around the garden, where the ceremony was to take place. She chose this location at first because the flowers bloom beautifully here, especially this time of year. The cherry blossom tree was covered in pink flowers. The leaves that fell around the area created a blissful glow. It was always calm and peaceful. She remembered the real reason she picked the garden. It's purity and elegance, it reminded her of her relationship. It was now going to be a remind her of her marriage. Pure and beautiful. She smiled and she touched the white flowers at the altar. She leaned in to smell. _Just two more hours._

The groom walked around his house. Tomorrow it would be their house. Tomorrow would be the first day of the rest of their lives. The next chapter, then it would be filled with children running all over the place. He couldn't wait for that. He walked back to his room, his friends were finished getting dressed. They weren't nervous at all. _Just two more hours._

_One hour_

The bride stepped into her white gown. It was made specially for her. It was a semi-low cut dress, with lace hanging from her shoulders. It was tight fitting in the bodice and hung loosely to the floor. The train was a few feet long, embroidered with small white flowers on its trim. It was a beautiful white dress. Her friends buttoned the back of the dress, and helped her with her shoes. Her mother carefully pinned the veil in her hair. She stood back and looked into the mirror. She then turned around to face her mother, who had tears in her eyes. "Don't cry Mama, you'll make me cry." She hugged her mother tightly for a few moments. "You're my beautiful baby girl." One of the bridesmaids handed her her bouquet of gardenia flowers. "Almost time."

He buttoned his white shirt. His friend helped him with his tie. When he was done he stood back and looked at himself. He never liked wearing formal suits. It was too constricting, and he was glad that he would be able to take it off in a few hours. His friends gave him a pat on his back, and each gave him a small friendly hug. His father came up to him, and squeezed him tight. He was proud that his son had found someone good. Someone who made him happy. It reminded him of his own wedding years ago to his mother. "Hey, maybe she won't be like Mom." He snorted, as he heard a door close. "I heard that, and there's nothing wrong with being like me. That's why you stayed with me for so long." His mother looked at her son, tears also in her eyes. "I'm so proud of you. Come on, we have to go. It's almost time."

_And the time came at last..._

He stood at the front of the altar. The guests were all there, waiting anxiously for the arrival of the bride. He looked at his mother and his father seated in the front row. Each was smiling at him reassuringly. With every minute that passed, the more nervous he was getting. He kept fidgeting with his tie, and tried really hard to keep his hands out of his pockets.

She stood ready to go behind the girls and boys. She took in a deep breath. _This is it._ She felt a touch on her hand. She looked up and saw her father there. She smiled sweetly as he pulled her in. "You look beautiful." He pushed her back so he can have a look at his little girl. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She only smiled brighter and responded, "Yes. Don't worry, he's a good man." He nodded and took hold of her arm.

The music started to play, the doors opened wide. The bridesmaids and the groomsmen made their way down the aisle. Chouji and Tsunade, who was presiding the ceremony, came first. Tsunade walked to the front as Chouji went to the right, behind the groom. Next came Sakura and Naruto. Then, Hinata and Kiba. Last was Ten-Ten and Neji. Akamaru came trotting up behind them, in his own little dog suit, and the rings tied to his head. A little girls came after, throwing rose petals to the floor. A moment later, the bride's music started to play, and the people to stood up.

Ino and her father made their way slowly down the aisle. People gasped and whispered how beautiful she looked in her dress, how lucky she was. She saw Shikamaru standing in front of her. He was light color of red. He couldn't take his eyes off her. When they finally made it the front, her father hugged her tight for the many-eth time. He turned around and looked to man marrying his daughter. Shikamaru sheepishly smiled at him, and shook his hand. Shikamaru and Ino stood in front of each other, talking with their eyes. Their nervousness was now gone, all that was in the room was the two of them.

"We come here today to celebrate the union of two people." Tsunade started. As she went on, all Ino could think about was Shikamaru, how they met, when they were teammates, when their relationship started. Shikamaru thought of how lucky he was to have her; how she had forgotten Sasuke and realized that they were real. Then he thought about the responsibilities that came with this. He didn't mind so much,

"Shikamaru, do you take Ino, as your friend, your lover, and your wife, forever?"

"I do."

"Ino, do you take Shikamaru, as your friend, your lover, and your husband, forever?"

"I do."

As Shikamaru put the ring on her finger, he said, "Ino, I remember our first date, our first argument. I remember everything that got us to this moment. I'm not a man who makes speeches like this, and say how I feel out loud, but you already know either way, whether I say it or not. You drove me to you, made me better for you, stronger for you. I love you, Ino." It wasn't exactly what he wanted to say, but this was better.

As Ino put the ring on his finger, she said, "Shikamaru, I was made for you. Everything I am was for you. My lips to kiss you, my eyes to see you, my arms to hold you. And I want to spend my time with you forever, our life together."

Shikamaru pulled her close to him and gently kissed her. The people applauded and their parents cried. They made their way down the aisle as husband and wife.

They opened a new chapter in their lives. It was a chapter of hope and love. They met when they were five. They went to school together, graduated together, and put on the same team together. He advanced in ranks, but she was still at his side. They proved to everyone that their love was real, and they would put their lives on the line for each other. They had something only written in books and fairytales.

**The End**

* * *

**That was the epilogue. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. The reviews I got were great, I appreciate each and every one of them. I love this story. I'm a hopeless romantic, so of course there would be sugar, with a touch of corny. That's my style. Maybe sometime soon, I'll write another one, you guys can give me ideas on what to write. But anyway **

**Thanks so much for reading this.**


End file.
